Hi-Five Soup
Hi-Five Soup! is the fifth studio album by The Aquabats! The album was released on January 18th, 2011, six years after the release of Charge!! in 2005. The album was released under Fearless Records, who signed a distribution deal with The Aquabats during the final stages of album production. Fearless helped to promote the album throughout the Fall, leading up to its January release date. Production History Promotion After several years of minimal activity, The Aquabats! announced an all new full length album in March 2010. Soon after, The Aquabats were dropped from then current record label, Nitro Records. Despite the heartbreaking news, the band vowed to release the album by the end of the year, on penalty of a breakup. News of the album was scarce until October 2010, when the Commander confirmed that it was in the final stages of production, having been independently recorded with Cameron Webb. With this enlightening news, The Commander stated the album would finally be self-released by the band on November 9th, 2010 via digital download, shows, and mail order. Fans who bought physical copies of the new album were promised a sticker pack as well (the sticker pack, sadly, did not make final production). However, The Aquabats signed a distribution deal with Fearless Records mere weeks before the album's release. Fearless Records wanted The Aquabats to delay the new album, giving Fearless time to thoroughly promote it. Although this would mean the age old promise of a year-end release would be broken, The Commander had to uphold the greater good. Hi-Five Soup! was delayed until January 2011. Knowing fans would be disappointed, The Aquabats released a three song EP to tide them over until the full album would be released. On November 9th, Radio Down!, the band's second EP, was released. The Aquabats then revealed the full-length album's official title and artwork, along with releasing a single from the album, "The Shark Fighter!". Hi-Five Soup! was released on January 18th, 2011. Album Leak Several days before Hi-Five Soup! was released, the album was leaked online. This was not entirely unexpected, as the album was being sold pre-release at shows in Dallas and Houston, TX. The album was leaked prior to these shows, however. It's not known who leaked the album, but The Aquabats were fully aware that it was leaked, as they made constant jokes about it in the Dallas show, citing that they were throwing boxes of the album onto the highway hours prior. The Aquabats even pointed to a man behind the scenes stating that "he's the one to thank for the leak!" Reception Hi-Five Soup! was released on January 18th, 2011 to generally positive reviews. The album debuted at #5 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart, as well as #158 on the Billboard Top 200. Hi-Five Soup! also debuted #7 on Children Charts. This marked the band's most popular and successful album since The Fury of the Aquabats!. Track Listing #"The Shark Fighter!" #"B.F.F.!" #"The Legend Is True! " #"Radio Down! (Featuring Biz Markie)" #"Poppin' A Wheelie! " #"Hey Homies!" #"In My Dreams!" #"Just Can't Lose!" #"All My Money!" #"Pink Pants! (Featuring Strong Bad)" #"Food Fight On The Moon!" #"Luck Dragon Lady!" Personnel *The MC Bat Commander - vocals *Crash McLarson - bass, backing vocals *Eagle "Bones" Falconhawk - guitar, backing vocals *Jimmy the Robot - keyboards, backing vocals *Ricky Fitness - drums, backing vocals With: *Chainsaw the Prince of Karate - additional guitars *Biz Markie - vocals on Track 4 *Matt Chapman - vocals on Track 10 *Hillary Haynie, Emma J. Deaver, Emily Greathouse, Elisabeth Larson, Cameron Webb, Evan Sinclair, Tyler Jacobs - backing vocals *Produced, Recorded and mixed by Cameron Webb and The Aquabats! Uniforms On-Stage Antics Trivia Gallery Videos Photos Category:The Aquabats albums Category:Hi-Five Soup! Category:Music